Super Natsu Bros
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Porque por trigésima octava vez, la princesa Lucy fue secuestrada. Y claro, Natsu Bros, junto a su inseparable amigo Gray no se quedarán atrás, aunque eso significase enfrentarse a la tortuga gigante de Sting. Pero siendo ese el caso...¿Qué pintaban las pokébolas y Link aquí? .:Nalu&Gruvia:. Dedicado a Kari McCartney.


Y cuando creí que no podría escribir algo más fumado en mi vida, salió esto ,sjgklnsdkgnsdkglks xD Lleno del mundo de los videojuegos, crossovers innecesarios, insultos hacia la autora, y con personajes tratando de no hacer plagio:p

En fin, este one shot fumando, fue escrito de todo corazón para mi nueva fan acosadora(?) **Kari McCartney**, ella me pidió algo drogago Nalu con Gruvia, ¡Y aquí lo tiene!, espero que te guste, y estoy segura, de que unas partes te harán decir skfjsdklgjsdklgjsklmgkls... eso xD

**Aclaración;** Es una parodia, por eso el one shot es estúpido y sin sentido. Además, es resultado de estar encerrada en esta casa en la playa con mis amigos debido a la lluvia, ver pokemon, jugar Legend of Zelda, Mario Bros, Yu Gi Oh! y ver Gintama:3

¡Si, a leer se ha dicho Aye!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Natsu Dragneel&Lucy Heartfilia/Gray Fullbuster&Juvia Loxar.

**Genero:** Humor/Parody/Frienship/Romance.

**Palabras:** 2,760

.

.

.

**S**uper **N**atsu **B**ros.

Todo era paz y prosperidad, y en el reino Champiñón…

— ¡Eh, porque dices ese nombre! —Grita la voz de Natsu a la distancia— ¡Eso es plagio!

Bueno, en el reino de Magnolia, donde la paz podía olerse como si se tratase de una salsa para espagueti, un par de hermanos, amigos… lo que sea, estaban terminando la labor del día con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

O al menos, el chico de la gorra roja y cabellos rosados, la tenía en sus labios.

— ¡Ahora a ir a la siguiente casa Gray!

— ¡Para que mierda tenemos que ir! —Gritó molesto— ¡Ni siquiera nos pagan por arreglar sus tuberías!

—El avaricioso Gray—negó con la cabeza suspirando—Para que pedir dinero, si se tiene como novia a la princesa del reino.

—Lucy no es tu novia—y dicho eso, una bola de fuego salió disparada a su cara— ¡De dónde diablos has sacado esa flor!

—De por ahí.

Eran solo un par de plomeros, Natsu y Gray, esos son sus nombres.

Quizás para unos, estos chicos no eran más que solo unos jóvenes comunes y corrientes (aunque en verdad lo son), pero para un grupo de ciudadanos que contaban con una mutación de hongos sobre sus cabezas, estos plomeros con sus respectivas gorras de color roja y verde, eran unos héroes.

(O al menos, Natsu lo era)

— ¿Entonces qué haremos hoy? —preguntó el de la gorra verdosa mientras saltaba un Goomba y lo aplastaba.

—No lo sé—respondió Natsu lanzándose aire con su gorra y aplastando, al hermano mayor del anterior Goomba—Pero si yo fuera tú, iría a buscar a la prima de Lucy, la princesa Juvia.

—Tsk, ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Porque tu archirrival, por no decir némesis y contraparte en este juego, WaLyon, está detrás de tu princesa en apuros. Fufufu, yo creo que ahora mismo fue corriendo a su reino a pedirle por onceava vez que sea su novia.

—Natsu, creo que su nombre real es Lyon, pero ahora que lo dices, no he visto al bastardo en unos días—cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos—Las únicas veces que lo veo es cuando Juvia está cerca…

Un Goomba pasó corriendo a su lado.

—Veamos, Lyon, Juvia, desapariciones…

Natsu se hurgó la nariz y lanzó su super moco a una tubería y esta explotó.

— ¡Ya lo capto! —gritó sonriente el pelinegro—Espera, eso significa que… ¡Ese cabrón! —Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr— ¡Regreso en una semana!

— ¡Nada de eso, tú te quedas! —gritó ahora Natsu cogiéndolo del cuello de su camisa.

—P-Pero Juvia…

Y mientras esto sucedía, un gato con shorts blancos, chaleco azul y un hongo en la cabeza, corría hacia ambos chicos con lagrimones en los ojos.

— ¡Natsu, chico del cual nunca recuerdo su nombre, ayúdenme!

— ¿¡Happy!?

— ¿¡Cómo que nunca recuerdas mi nombre estúpido gato!?

El pequeño habitante del reino de Magnolia llegó hasta ellos y abrazó las piernas del pelirrosa.

—Nat-Natsu—balbuceó mirándola—L-La princesa Lucy fue secuestrada.

— ¿De nuevo? —preguntó aburrido—Hoe Gray, ¿Cuántas van al mes?

—Al menos, unas treinta y siete veces y media.

—Pero esta vez no es el idiota de Dan ni el mujeriego de Loke.

—Fufufu…

— ¡Fue Sting!

Entonces, un aura oscura se apoderó de nuestro héroe, quien, ocultó con la sombra de su gorra sus ojos y empuñó las manos, haciendo que Happy y Gray se abrazaran.

Ya se lo imaginaba, la pobre de Lucy, atormentada, con sus lindos ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas, mientras que ese rubio que se había quedado atorado en un disfraz de tortuga la torturaba.

_Natsu… ¡Sálvame!_

—Ese sujeto…—levantó el rostro mostrando sus ojos ardiendo apasionadamente— ¡Te mataré BowSting!

—Creo que debería dejar de cambiar los nombres aye—murmuró el gato asustado—Oh bueno, al menos con Lucy está Juvia hime. Qué suerte que Lyon se alió con Sting para así secuestrarlas juntas aye.

Y en esos momentos, Happy agradeció que otra de sus mutaciones fuese el tener alas, ya que así, pudo huir con vida de esos dos plomeros que ahora tenían un aura de muerte inmediata a su alrededor.

—Natsu…

—Qué quieres…

—Hay que darnos prisa.

— ¡Sí! —gritó sacando un huevo con puntos verdes.

— ¡D-De dónde cojones sacaste eso!

—De un cubo mágico—comenzó a correr y saltó, calculando según él, romper el cascarón con su pie— ¡Sal ahora, Friedshi!

—No me digas que a él también le has cambiado el nombre…

Entonces, un espécimen que no se sabe que es, pero que asemeja ser un dinosaurio-lagarto, salió del huevo. Era color verde, tenía pelaje revoltoso el cual estaba peinado en una trenza, y un lunar en la cara.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó la criatura acercándose a un charco y mirándose— ¡Ahhhh, q-que demonios ha sucedido! —Miró a ambos chicos señalándolos con sus garras— ¡Qué me hicieron par de idiotas!

—Cállate esclavo—ordenó Natsu montándose sobre él—Ahora pon un huevo para que el idiota de Gray tenga también un transporte.

—Si serás idiota, para empezar, soy macho, como carajos quieres que…

Y en menos de un segundo, un huevo salió el cuerpo de Fried, sí, ese era su verdadero nombres.

— ¡Sugoi! —Exclamó Gray notando que este se abría, saliendo en su lugar, otra criatura igual a la otra cosa verde, solo que este era de color azul—Te llamaré Bickslow.

Natsu se rascó la cabeza, mirando como un depresivo Fried, balbuceaba entre lloriqueos.

—Oh Dios… siempre creí que era macho.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó Bickslow sonriente.

Y este sería un viaje largo, muy largo para nuestros jóvenes plomeros.

_Mientras tanto, con sus princesas raptadas, torturadas y horrorizadas..._

— ¡Y así, sacrificando a estos dos monstruos, Juvia invocará a Ice Master! —Gritó colocando su carta—Y usando su habilidad especial Juvia sacará una carta trampa de su cementerio —la carta apareció en su mano y la lanzó — ¡Y con ella Juvia destruirá a todos tus monstruos en modo de ataque!

— ¡Nooooooooooo! —Gritó el rubio mirando como sus puntos de vida bajaban drásticamente.

Mientras tanto, Lucy y Lyon observaban aburridos la escena.

—Se supone que secuestré a Juvia-chan para que se diera cuenta de que somos el uno para el otro —murmuró el albino de gorra azulada—No para que viniera a jugar con el idiota de Sting.

—Y se supone que yo fui secuestrada por Sting para ser el señuelo de Natsu y ver como este resulta ganador como siempre —cruzó los brazos —Pero no para estar de espectadora de un concurso de Yu Gi Oh!

—Pero Lucy-san… Juvia está ganando —dijo entre pucheros la peli azul — ¿No estás feliz por Juvia?

—Ju-Juvia, ¡Claro que estoy feliz por ti! —Gritó colocándose a su lado — ¡Vamos Juvia, gánale al imbécil de Sting como venganza al habernos secuestrado!

Entonces, los estómagos de ambas princesas gruñeron.

—Etto… —murmuró Lucy.

—Fufufu, parece que las doncellas tienen apetito monstruoso —se burló el rubio, sintiendo como un tacón lo golpeaba en la cara, cortesía de la princesa del vestido rosa claro estaba.

—Juvia-chan —dijo Lyon entregándole una caja a la otra princesa secuestrada —Toma, pensaba dártelo más tarde, pero al notar que tienes hambre pero eres demasiado tímida como para decírmelo, he decidido dártelo ahora.

—G-Gracias Lyon-san —agradeció tomándolo con una sonrisa incómoda, pero joder, baya que tenía hambre.

—Yo mismo lo hice, espero y sea de tu agrado Juvia-chan.

La peli azul asintió con la cabeza y la abrió, mientras que sus ojos se abrían como platos y unas rayas azules aparecían en su rostro.

— ¿Te gusta mi hermosa Juvia-chan?

Lucy y Sting miraron el contenido y decidieron, dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Ya que sí, el pastel se miraba delicioso, pero si a este le agregabas que la imagen era de Juvia y Gray, con un mal Photoshop de la cara de Lyon sobre la del plomero, y con una letra cursiva que decía _Cásate conmigo_, lo mejor era, correr por tu vida antes de ver el aura oscura que la peli azul desprendía.

— ¿Juvia-chan?

—Fufufu—dijo sin gracia mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos—Juvia lo siente, pero ella solo ama a Gray-sama, y Lyon-san—entonces, levantó el rostro, haciendo notar un brillo asesino en su mirada…

—Nos va a matar, nos va a matar—decía el par de rubios temblando.

—Juvia preferiría tener una mutación como la de Happy-chan antes de casarse con usted.

— ¡Eres cruel! —gritó el albino entre lloriqueos corriendo y saliendo de la habitación.

Y en menos de tres minutos, Juvia, Lucy y Sting, estaban comiendo aquel delicioso (porque vaya que lo era) pastel.

—Deberíamos ser secuestradas más seguido—dijo la rubia comiendo.

—Juvia debería decir eso, ya que Lucy-san siempre es secuestrada.

—Eso es cierto, rubia.

— ¡Urusai!

Ni que torturadas, amenazadas ni que ocho cuartos, ¡Estas dos estaban mejor que bien! Pero bueno, eso los plomeros no lo sabían, por lo cual, ahora hacían el recorrido hacia el castillo de la mutante tortuga (que en realidad era un disfraz) de Sting.

_Y hablando de nuestros héroes, ¿En dónde estaban ahora?_

—Bueno, creo que es mejor caminar—dijo Natsu, una vez, que su colorido esclavo de trenza verde se negó a ser su medio de transporte.

—Tardaremos horas en llegar cerebro derretido—murmuró su amigo de mala gana—Nos hubiésemos traído el kart, sería más rápido y económico.

Natsu no lo escuchó, solamente se detuvo mientras señalaba con el dedo hacia el frente.

—Intruso.

Ya que frente a ellos, había aparecido un chico de cabellos azules que vestía una camisa verde de manga larga y pantaloncillos blancos. Su cabeza tenía un sombrero medio puntiagudo caído de aquel primer color, mientras que en su mano, un escudo reposaba.

—Qué demonios…—susurró Gray mientras se estampaba la palma de su mano en la cara— ¿Se supone que este es un crossover o qué?

—Hola caballeros. Mi nombres es Jellal—se presentó—Y… creo que estoy perdido.

— ¿Qué buscas copia barata de Link? —preguntó Natsu cruzado de brazos.

—Busco al Árbol Deku—contesto con amabilidad ignorando la manera en la cual se habían referido a su persona— ¿No está por aquí?

—Ese es otro videojuego—respondieron ambos.

Jellal entonces, antes de poder decir otra cosa, fue llevado lejos de ambos plomeros por una pelirroja que iba en caballo.

— ¡Este no es un maldito crossover Jellal! —gritó molesta mientras abría un portal y salían de la vista de ambos plomeros.

Pero tenía razón, este no era un maldito crossover.

—Oye Gray, ¿En dónde estaba el castillo de BowSting?

—Se supone que está a unos Goomba y bloques de distancia—respondió, mientras, miraba como Natsu comenzaba a coger monedas como loco—Y a mí me dice avaricioso.

— ¡Mira Gray, un bloque brillante! —gritó corriendo hacia él y golpeándolo en la cabeza. Mirando, como una estrella salía de este— ¡Rápido, si la cogemos podremos correr como Flash!

El pelinegro asintió, corriendo detrás de la estrella parpadeante, y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, cuando usó su fuerza para estirar su brazo y por poco, tocar la condenada cosa, Natsu saltó sobre él, para ser el héroe del videojuego, quien tomara la estrella del poder.

— ¡Yahooooooooo! —Gritó— ¡Sujétate fuerte Gray!

— ¡Ehhh! —el chico rápidamente lo tomó de los pies, y en un parpadeo, ya estaban corriendo a una velocidad anormal, aniquilando a los Goomba que estaban a su paso.

Y es en estos momentos cuando Gray piensa, que no le dan el crédito que se merece, además… ¡¿Porque el juego se llamaba Super Natsu Bros?!, ¡¿Qué acaso él estaba solo pintado?!

—Mierda, el efecto se está acabando—murmuró Natsu.

Y Gray sudó frío.

No porque el efecto se la estrella se acabase, ya que eso daría a relucir que él según héroe guay del juego no era más que un flojo sinvergüenza que no hace más que robar el crédito a los demás. Pero ahora, eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Ya que… ¿Porqué de todos los escenarios posibles, la jodida estrella tuvo que perder efecto cuando ambos, habían saltado un maldito precipicio?

— ¡Te voy a matar Natsu! —gritó aterrado Gray mientras se abrazaba más a la pierna de Natsu.

—No te preocupes por eso Gray—decía el pelirrosa mientras extendía los brazos—Solo relájate.

— ¡Cómo quieres que me relaje cuando veo que caeremos por el vacío!

—No lo haremos—sonrió mostrando todos los dientes— ¡Ya que Kirby nos salvará!

Y Gray no dijo nada, ya se había acostumbrado a los crossover innecesarios en la historia y a la estupidez de su amigo.

Por lo que la entrada de aquel globo rosa dentro de la historia fue omitida, mostrando en su lugar, a ambos plomeros de pie sobre lo alto de unos escalones, observando el castillo feo de Sting.

—Hemos llegado—dijo Natsu quitándose la gorra, dejando que el viento revoloteara sus cabellos—No te preocupes Lucy, te salvaré, y juntos, comeremos una deliciosa parrillada.

—Espera solo un poco más Juvia—comenzó a hablar Gray quitándole cámara a su amigo—Castraré a Lyon y no tendrás nada más que temer.

—Solo espere un poco más Blue-sempai—dijo un chico de ojos dorados en medio de los plomeros—Necesito ver sus bragas.

— ¡Qué no es un maldito crossover! —Gritaron lanzándolo de un puñetazo por los aires— ¿Qué se cree ese Gold colándose a nuestro juego? —preguntó Natsu.

—No lo sé, pero sea quien se crea, nosotros tenemos una misión…—ambos chicos sin saber cómo, ya estaban frente al castillo—Oh, que rápidos somos.

Natsu y Gray abrieron la puerta, escuchando aquella música de fondo que tanto los fastidiaba.

Y caminaron, caminaron, caminaron… caminaron…

—Estoy cansado—se quejó Natsu.

Era un pasillo muy largo pues.

—Espera—dijo Gray de repente—Veo algo aproximándose.

Y cual fue la sorpresa, de ver como una copia barata de él albina, venía corriendo con una Juvia sobre el hombro.

— ¡Hey tu Lyon!

— ¡Gray! —Exclamó el chico, más luego, cogió a la princesa y se la lanzó— ¡Es toda tuya!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Es demasiado cruel! —lloró corriendo y saliendo de la escena, mientras que Gray, aún estaba confundido por los acontecimientos.

—¿Eh?

— ¡Gray-sama, has rescatado a Juvia! —gritó sonriente mientras lo abrazaba con tal fuerza, que lo tiró al suelo—Ahora Juvia te dará tu recompensa.

—M-Matte Juvia—tartamudeó sonrojado, sintiendo, como la chica lo besaba.

Y para propia salud mental de Natsu, luego de ver como unas ropas habían salido volando por parte de aquella pareja, mejor se fue corriendo buscando a su archirrival.

Al cual no tardó de encontrar, ya que este estaba, conversando amenamente con una amarrada Lucy.

— ¡Devuélveme a Lucy!—gritó molesto, mientras que la rubia sonreía radiantemente.

— ¡Natsu!

Entonces el pelirrosa también sonrió, y en cámara lenta, corrío hacia su princesa.

— ¡Luuuuuuucy!

— ¡Yo estoy pintado o que! —gritó la tortuga mutante sexy rubia—¡Ven Natsu vamos a luchar!

El chico lo miró: —Si eso es lo que quieres—entonces dio un brinco mientras hacia su gorra hacia atrás, y de sus pantaloncillos, sacaba una pokébola— ¡Yo te elijo entonces, Blastoise!

— ¡Eso no es justo! —se quejó Sting, mirando, a la enorme tortuga de agua que se estaba tronando los puños—H-Hey.

— ¡Chorro de agua Blastoise!

Lucy solo miró con una gran sonrisa, como Sting caía derrotado rápidamente en el suelo, y el sonido de la victoria sonaba de fondo.

—M-Me rindo—murmuró el rubio, mirando como Natsu regresaba a su pokémon a la pokébola—Toma, esta es la medalla secuestro, con esto puedes entrar al torneo Meele.

—Gracias viejo—dijo tomándola, mientras corría hacia donde Lucy, pateando a Sting en el camino.

Rápidamente le quitó las cuerdas, mientras que la princesa, lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—¡Te tardaste mucho!

—Pero al menos vine—respondió, estando ambos, mirándose uno al otro.

—Bueno, como me has salvado, ahora te daré tu recompensa.

Natsu sonrió ampliamente. Había visto la recompensa de Juvia hacia Gray, siendo que este no hizo nada, así que ahora, seguramente Lucy le daría algo como eso, ¡O quizás mejor!

El plomero cerró los ojos, esperando los labios de su princesa sobre sus labios.

…Pero lo único que obtuvo fue una presión sobre su nariz.

—Ahí lo tienes—dijo Lucy sonrojada—Gracias por rescatarme Natsu.

— ¡Oh no! —Gritó tomándola de los hombros— ¡Te he salvado muchas veces de quien sabe cuántas mutaciones más, yo quiero otra clase de recompensa!

—Nat… ¡Natsu! —gritó con un bochornoso sonrojo.

— ¡Tortuga mutante!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sting mientras milagrosamente, salía de su disfraz de tortuga.

— ¿En dónde hay una habitación grande y libre?

—En el sexto piso—respondió, mirando como Lucy y Natsu se alejaban— ¡Al menos usen protección!

Y tras este suceso que Natsu Bros siempre había anhelado, el juego fue clausurado, ya que en menos de un segundo, la clasificación K se convirtió en una enorme y llamativa M mayúscula.

.

.

_**F**in(?)_

* * *

**Kari-chan,** ¡Espero que te haya gustado este regalo super lindo que hice para tu corazón gamer! xD (Yo también acoso tu perfil fufufufu~)

Espero ver muchos reviews o al menos favoritos, ya que si lo hacen, me doy cuenta de que si tengo manera de payaso de circo:D

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!_

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n.


End file.
